Paul Raines
| spouse = Audrey Raines (ex-wife) | others = James Heller (ex-father-in-law) Richard Heller (ex-brother-in-law) | died = Day 4: 2:58am Shot by Dave Conlon and died in surgery after Jack Bauer denied him necessary medical attention | status = Deceased | actor = James Frain | seasons = 4 | firstseen = "Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am" | lastseen = "Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am" }} Paul Raines was the estranged husband of Audrey Raines. He was a British businessman who got involved in the events of Day 4 after Audrey and her father, Secretary of Defense James Heller were kidnapped. Before Day 4 One of Paul's companies, Galaxy Financial Services, purchased a building and rented it out to a man named Harris Barnes. Another company that Paul worked for sold IT software to McLennen-Forster, the defense contractor that manufactured the Dobson Override device. Paul and Audrey were married for more than 8 years, before they decided to separate. Day 4 ]] As Secretary Heller visited with his son, Richard, Audrey called Paul and told him that she was ready to file for divorce. He asked her to reconsider, and she told him that they would discuss it upon her return to Washington, D.C. Later in the day, Paul flew to Los Angeles after learning about Audrey's kidnapping. He told her that he wanted to get back together and work on their marriage, and Audrey revealed that she was in love with someone else. When Paul saw Jack and Audrey talking in another room, he suspected that Jack was the other man in Audrey's life. used him so that Jack could interrogate him]] After CTU discovered Paul's name on the lease of 24878 Alvert Street, where the terrorist attacks had been planned, Jack suspected that Paul might be involved with the terrorists. He interrogated Paul in his room at the Westmore Hotel after setting a trap through a meeting with Audrey. After Jack tortured Paul with the wires from a lamp, Paul found the name of the renter on his laptop: Habib Marwan. Thanks to Paul's intel, Jack and Curtis Manning were able to track Habib Marwan to the Rockland Building, where Marwan was using the Dobson Override to melt down nuclear power plants. They recovered the override, but Marwan escaped. They decided to visit Marwan's employer, McLennen-Forster. Despite the fact that Jack was romantically involved with Audrey, Paul offered to accompany Jack to McLennen-Forster to help retrieve any useful files on Marwan's computer. After Paul began to uncover information that McLennen-Forster executives were trying to hide, the company detonated an EMP to prevent CTU from finding any incriminating evidence. Before the blackout, Paul printed an encrypted file and hid it in one of the offices at McLennen-Forster. He was captured and assaulted by the head of security, Dave Conlon, and two other men. Jack saved Paul and the two escaped into the dark streets with the printout. Paul and Jack took shelter at a sporting goods store and managed to fight off the mercenaries sent by McLennen-Forster to retrieve the document and eliminate them. After a prolonged shootout, CTU arrived and rescued Paul and Jack. As Jack was handing off the document, Conlon, who was thought to be dead, shot at Jack. Paul pushed Jack out of the way and was shot instead. In the middle of the night, Paul was in emergency surgery in the CTU medical clinic when Jack rushed in with a suspect, Lee Jong, from the Chinese consulate who had been shot. At gunpoint, Jack forced the doctors to abandon Paul and operate on Lee Jong instead. Knowing that Paul would die, Audrey blamed Jack. Even though he believed he made the right decision, Jack was wracked with guilt and anguish and immediately resorted to emergency measures to keep Paul alive. His efforts finally failed, and Curtis had to hold Jack to the reality that Paul was dead. While Audrey did forgive Jack by the end of the day, the incident did serve to drive them apart, and Audrey opted to end her relationship with Jack just before the end of Day 4. Memorable quotes * Paul Raines: (to Audrey, after Jack Bauer breaks into the room) You set me up! ("Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm") *'Paul Raines': (to Audrey) Your boyfriend is just a thug with a badge! ("Day 4: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Paul Raines: (last words) I don't know what to say… I'm gonna get through this. ("Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am") Background information and notes * Raines, along with Marshall Goren, Ryan Chappelle and Curtis Manning, is one of four non-antagonist characters killed by Jack Bauer on the show. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Civilians Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters